


Avec toi, ça fait six

by Zeegzag



Series: Une simple histoire de famille [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluff, Humour, Kadaj Loz et Yazoo sont les fils de Sephiroth, Kid!Kadaj, Kid!Loz, Kid!Yazoo, Kidfic, Multi, Post-Crisis Core - Freeform, Tranche de vie, famille - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: Une journée au sein d’une famille un peu particulière.
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Series: Une simple histoire de famille [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673791
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, je vais crever l'abcès tout de suite : oui, Sephiroth, Angeal et Genesis qui quittent le SOLDAT pour ouvrir un genre de café / salon de thé à Midgar et élever les fils de Sephiroth, c'est crack, mais... l'amour du fluff n'ayant aucune limite, j'assume mon délire. x,)
> 
> Sinon, c'est un texte court (5 chapitres de 1.500 à 2.000 mots chacun) et qui fait suite à mon OS "Nous trois", mais les deux peuvent être lus de manière indépendante (Celui-ci se passant des années plus tard). Ce texte sert également de présentation à un projet plus vaste (Parce qu'on se doute bien que je ne compte pas en rester là. :p) et on est clairement sur de la tranche de vie.
> 
> En ce qui concerne Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo, le premier a cinq ans et les deux autres sept ans.

1

Sephiroth ouvre doucement les yeux. Sur la table de chevet, le radio-réveil indique qu'il est tout juste cinq heures du matin. Il se passe les mains le long du visage, avant de s'étirer et d'étouffer un bâillement.

Près de lui, Angeal pousse un grognement et se tourne sur le flanc, sans toutefois se réveiller. Habitué à se lever avant tout le monde – et donc à préparer le petit déjeuner –, Sephiroth ne met que quelques secondes avant de se convaincre de quitter la chaleur de leurs draps.

Tout en faisant rouler ses épaules, afin d'apaiser la raideur qu'il peut y sentir, il se demande s'il aura le courage de s'entraîner ce matin-là. En général, après avoir terminé son petit déjeuner et vaqué à quelques occupations matinales, il part faire un footing, parfois seul, parfois en compagnie d'Angeal, plus rarement avec celle de Genesis – pour qui la journée commence au moment où lui-même sort courir. Puis vient sa séance de musculation, à laquelle Angeal se joint toujours, tandis que Genesis préfère se contenter d'un jour sur deux, et qu'il termine par une série de katas avec Masamune. Vient ensuite la dernière étape de son entraînement quotidien, partagée cette-fois par ses deux compagnons qui, en tant qu'adversaires capables, lui permettent de ne pas trop perdre la main maintenant que la vie militaire est loin derrière lui.

Seulement, aujourd'hui, la fatigue est un peu trop présente et il ne croit pas qu'il arrivera à grand-chose… un peu de musculation, peut-être… puis quelques échauffements avec Masamune, mais le reste devra attendre demain.

_Enfin… à supposer que ça se passe mieux ce soir… !_

Avec un soupir épuisé, il enfile ses chaussons et quitte discrètement la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui.

2

Son petit déjeuner devant lui et une tasse de café à la main, Sephiroth a encore les paupières lourdes de sommeil. La faute à Genesis qui, la veille, a eu la bonne idée d'effrayer ses fils avec un film tout sauf adapté à leur sensibilité. Avec pour résultat qu'il s'est couché beaucoup plus tard que d'habitude, tant il a été difficile de rassurer Loz et, surtout, de calmer Kadaj qui refusait catégoriquement de s'endormir et se mettait à hurler aussitôt qu'il quittait leur chambre.

Venant appuyer son menton contre son poing, il pousse un soupir. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir répété à cet imbécile que ce n'est pas parce que Yazoo tend à être plus mâture que ses frères qu'il faut traiter les deux autres avec le même laxisme. Loz est un enfant particulièrement sensible et qui pleure encore pour un rien. Quant à Kadaj, ses émotions sont souvent à fleur de peau et un rien peut le perturber.

Dans son dos, un pas lourd, qu'accompagne un bâillement. L'instant d'après, Angeal se laisse tomber sur la chaise près de lui et marmonne :

— B'jour.

Les cheveux en vrac et les yeux encore mi-clos. Pour toute réponse, Sephiroth émet un bruit de gorge.

Le silence s'éternisant entre eux, seul le ronronnement du frigidaire est à présent audible. Il est toutefois bientôt brisé par un second bâillement du côté d'Angeal, qui se gratte ensuite les cheveux – rendant ceux-ci encore plus hirsutes. Puis il renifle, tend une main vers la carafe de café qui repose au centre de la table et s'en sert une tasse.

Tout en soufflant dessus, il questionne :

— Bien dormi ?

— Pas assez.

— Comme moi, alors. Merci Genesis !

À nouveau, Sephiroth émet un bruit de gorge et porte sa tasse à ses lèvres. La voix du coupable, elle, ne tarde pas à se faire entendre :

— Est-ce qu'on parle de moi ?

— Ne le regarde pas, grogne Angeal. Ce n'est qu'une illusion due à notre fatigue.

— Je me disais aussi qu'il était trop tôt pour lui.

— Je vois qu'on m'en veut encore pour hier, fait Genesis. Je vous ai pourtant dit et répété que je ne pensais pas que ce film serait aussi effrayant !

Puis, une main posée sur le dossier de la chaise de Sephiroth, il se courbe dans sa direction et dit :

— Mais bonjour tout de même, merveille des merveilles. Tu sais que tu m'as manqué, hier ?

Avant de l'embrasser au niveau de la tempe et de poursuivre son exploration toujours plus bas, indifférent à son manque de réaction.

— T'as pas bientôt fini ? grommelle Angeal, qui continue de souffler sur son café.

Avec un sourire en coin, Genesis vient lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

— Hé !

— Et bonjour à toi, mon ours. Est-ce que je t'ai manqué au moins ?

— Non ! lui répond Angeal en repoussant sa main. Et je te préviens que ce soir, tu dors encore tout seul !

— Qu'est-ce que tu peux être décevant parfois, mon pauvre Angeal. (Puis, se penchant à nouveau en direction de Sephiroth, il ajoute :) Dans ce cas, j'imagine qu'il ne reste plus que toi et moi.

Et à Sephiroth, imperturbable, de lui répondre :

— J'ai du sommeil à rattraper, donc c'est non.

La bouche de Genesis s'ouvre sur une exclamation muette. Il a l'air à ce point pris de court; à ce point scandalisé qu'on puisse le lâcher ainsi, qu'Angeal ne peut retenir un reniflement moqueur. Pour sa peine, Genesis lui décoche un regard de reproche.

— Ce n'est pas drôle, Angeal !

— Ah bon ?

— Et j'ai autre chose d'hilarant à t'annoncer, dit Sephiroth. Ce matin, c'est toi qui t'occupes des enfants.

— En quel honneur ?!

— En l'honneur que tu as l'air en meilleure forme que moi et Angeal et que j'aurais bien besoin d'une sieste avant qu'on ouvre.

— Pas mieux, le seconde Angeal en se risquant enfin à goûter au contenu de sa tasse.

Et à Genesis, de plus en plus choqué, de laisser son regard aller de l'un à l'autre, espérant encore qu'ils sont en train de lui faire une farce. Il comprend rapidement qu'il n'en est rien, que ces deux-là ont décidé de se serrer les coudes pour se venger de lui, et émet donc un reniflement dédaigneux.

Puis, drapé dans sa dignité, il s'installe à son tour à table et attaque son petit déjeuner avec la ferme intention d'ignorer ces deux imbéciles pour le reste de la matinée.

3

— J'ai dit debout, Kadaj, allez !

Un grognement menaçant lui tient lieu de réponse, qui prend naissance quelque part à l'intérieur du cocon de couvertures où le garçon s'est réfugié. Tout en pestant, Genesis attrape le premier drap à sa portée, tire dessus et ne récolte en récompense que plus de grognements.

Encore assis sur le bord de son lit et des épis plein les cheveux, Yazoo bâille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Loz, lui, est déjà debout, mais tient à peine sur ses jambes. L'air encore endormi, il se frotte les yeux et vient tirer sur le haut de Genesis – encore en pleine bataille avec un Kadaj absolument pas décidé à se lever.

— Il est où papa ?

— Ton père, lui répond Genesis, à présent rouge à cause de l'effort. Il est reparti se coucher, et Angeal avec lui. Parce que ces messieurs se prétendent adultes, mais ont encore des rancunes de gamins. D'ailleurs, si tu veux tout savoir… bon sang, Kadaj ! Est-ce que tu vas te lever ?!

Essoufflé, et comprenant que ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il remportera cette bataille; que Kadaj a de toute façon déjà reconstruit se forteresse et qu'il va donc lui falloir recommencer l'affrontement depuis le début, il décide de procéder autrement.

Soulevant le paquet complet – Kadaj, ses couvertures et même ce stupide oreiller en forme de tête de lapin qu'il s'obstine à serrer contre lui –, il le place sous son bras et marche en direction du couloir. Un cri échappe à son chargement, qui en lâche finalement son oreiller et se met à se débattre en hurlant :

— Non ! Non ! Laisse-moi ! T'as pas le droit ! Papa ! PAPA !

Un cri suraigu conclut le tout.

Bien plus dociles, Loz et Yazoo se contentent de suivre Genesis qui, de nouveau en difficulté, grogne – Kadaj, en plus du reste, s'étant à présent mis à lui donner des coups de pieds.

— Kadaj !

Dans son dos, une porte s'ouvre et Angeal passe la tête dans le couloir. Les cheveux toujours plus en vrac et l'air réprobateur, il lance :

— C'est pas bientôt fini ?! Il y en a qui essayent de se reposer !

— La ferme, 'Geal ! Si tu n'es pas content, alors tu n'as qu'à prendre ma place ! (Puis, raffermissant sa prise sur son chargement, il ajoute à l'intention des enfants :) Vous vous lavez rapidement et puis vous me rejoignez dans la cuisine. Et je vous préviens que si vous me mettez la pagaille dans la salle de bain, je…

Tout en se grattant la joue, Angeal referme la porte derrière lui et revient s'étendre aux côtés de Sephiroth. Les yeux clos, celui-ci se rapproche un peu et questionne :

— Il nous reste combien de temps ?

— Encore une demi-heure, lui répond Angeal en venant poser sa tête contre la sienne.

— Kadaj était déchaîné ?

— Ooooh, oui.

— Et il espère qu'il va prendre docilement sa douche… !

Les deux émettent un reniflement amusé. Puis Angeal rabat correctement les couvertures sur eux et se laisse à nouveau gagner par la torpeur.


	2. Chapter 2

4

Angeal est occupé à placer sous cloche les gâteaux qu'on vient de lui livrer quand Tifa passe le pas de la porte.

— Bonjour, monsieur Hewley.

Derrière elle arrive Cloud. En uniforme de Troisième classe, celui-ci a placé son casque sous son bras. Angeal les salue tous les deux d'un hochement de tête, avant de questionner à l'intention du jeune homme :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici à cette heure, toi ?

En réponse, Cloud se crispe – toujours un peu intimidé par l'ancien Première classe. Passant derrière le comptoir en angle pour aller récupérer le tablier qui constitue son uniforme, Tifa explique pour lui :

— Il n'a rien à faire ce matin, alors il a tenu à m'accompagner au travail.

Là-dessus, elle noue les rubans de son tablier derrière son dos, tandis que Cloud s'installe au comptoir et dépose son casque près de lui.

— Je peux avoir un café ?

Avec un bruit de gorge, Angeal va lui préparer sa commande. Dans le reste de la salle, il n'y a pour l'heure qu'un seul autre client. En costard et une mallette posée à ses pieds, l'homme sirote son café en lisant le journal étendu devant lui. Les restes d'un pain aux raisins s'éparpillent dans la petite assiette placée près de son coude.

Tout en apportant sa tasse à Cloud, Angeal jette un œil critique au plancher et songe que celui-ci aurait grand besoin d'un bon coup de cirage. Il ne croit toutefois pas qu'il lui en reste assez pour pouvoir faire toute la surface et prend donc note d'aller en acheter dans l'après-midi.

Près de lui, Tifa a pris la relève avec les gâteaux et s'occupe de les placer sous cloche et dans la petite vitrine réfrigérée encastrée dans le comptoir. L'observant en silence, Angeal opine du chef – plus pour lui-même que pour la jeune femme. Fraîchement débarquée à Midgar, celle-ci ne travaille pas pour eux depuis très longtemps et c'est d'ailleurs grâce à Zack si elle se trouve là aujourd'hui. Apprenant qu'elle cherchait du travail, il avait pris la liberté de venir la leur présenter, des fois qu'ils puissent avoir besoin d'une employée supplémentaire. Ce qui n'était pas forcément le cas, en vérité, aussi était-ce davantage pour rendre service qu'ils l'avaient finalement accepté à leurs côtés.

Aujourd'hui, Angeal est toutefois satisfait de l'avoir embauchée. C'est une jeune femme capable que les clients apprécient et, surtout, à qui l'on peut faire confiance. C'est également plus simple pour eux, à présent, de pouvoir s'absenter; de prendre une après-midi en famille sans avoir besoin de fermer le commerce.

À l'étage, un ramdam éclate et tous lèvent les yeux en direction du plafond au moment où la voix furieuse de Genesis s'élève :

— Je te répète que ce sale gosse m'a mordu, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu prends sa défense ?!

Angeal pousse un soupir. Des coups se font entendre contre le plancher, comme si quelqu'un – Kadaj sans doute – s'enfuyait en courant. S'ensuit un choc plus violent, qu'accompagne une exclamation aiguë. Et la voix de Genesis qui, de nouveau, s'agace :

— Et bien sûr, ça va encore être de ma faute !

Un petit rire échappe à Tifa.

— Il est en forme, on dirait.

— Trop, grommelle Angeal en se massant les paupières. Il m'épuise…

Puis il revient à Cloud qui, comme à son habitude, n'est pas bien bavard. Pas un méchant garçon, c'est certain, mais il a tendance à être un peu trop réservé, ce au point qu'Angeal se demande comment lui et Zack peuvent être d'aussi bons amis. Son ancien élève est en effet une véritable pile électrique que rien ne parvient à calmer et, pour quelqu'un comme Cloud, sa personnalité doit être particulièrement épuisante.

_Enfin, je dis ça, mais j'ai bien réussi à devenir ami avec Gen' !_

Et à le rester, surtout. Ce qui, de son avis, est l'exploit le plus incroyable qu'il aura accompli au cours de son existence.

Sentant le regard d'Angeal peser sur lui, Cloud relève le sien dans sa direction et sent la nervosité le gagner face à l'expression peu engageante de l'homme. A presque l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise pour laquelle on s'apprêterait à le sermonner.

— Alors ? questionne Angeal. Tout se passe bien, au SOLDAT ?

— Ça va…

— J'ai discuté de toi avec Zack, la dernière fois. On peut dire qu'il est plutôt content de toi.

Un euphémisme, en vérité. Son ancien élève ne cesse de se répandre en compliments pour son ami, qu'il estime plus que prometteur. Ce qui étonne Angeal, cependant, c'est que malgré les bons résultats que semble obtenir Cloud, celui-ci n'a toujours pas été promu Deuxième classe. Ça fait plus d'un an maintenant qu'il a été admis au SOLDAT et, en général, quand un Troisième classe se démarque, on n'attend pas longtemps avant de le faire passer au grade supérieur.

Devenir Première classe est bien plus compliqué, c'est d'accord, et la plupart de ceux ayant été reçus au SOLDAT ne l'atteindront certainement jamais, mais… Zack, lui, est passé rapidement de Troisième à Deuxième classe, tant il ressortait en comparaison des autres recrues.

Au sourire timide de Cloud, il devine que ses paroles lui font plaisir. Songeur, Angeal se masse le menton, avant de venir tapoter le comptoir des phalanges et d'ajouter :

— Quand j'aurai un moment, il faudra qu'on se fasse un petit affrontement, toi et moi. Histoire que je puisse évaluer ton niveau.

Et qu'il discute un peu de tout ça avec Zack une fois que ce sera fait…

5

— Qu'est-ce que c'est censé être, exactement ?

Assis dans le salon avec ses fils, Sephiroth se baisse pour récupérer le cahier de Kadaj. Les petits sont installés à même le sol, leurs livres de cours ouverts devant eux, des crayons, des stylos et autres ciseaux éparpillés aux quatre coins de la table basse.

— Ça ne ressemble pas tellement à des lettres, note-t-il en parcourant du regard les gribouillis qui encombrent l'entièreté de la page.

Ronchon, Kadaj a croisé les bras sur la table. Sa joue appuyée contre, il retrousse la lèvre et dit :

— C'est parce que c'est pas drôle !

Sephiroth relève les yeux du cahier pour les poser sur ses deux autres fils. Si Yazoo termine en silence ses exercices de mathématique, Loz, qui se gratte les cheveux, semble de son côté complètement perdu. Le front soucieux, il redresse son cahier devant lui, de manière à ce qu'on ne voie plus que le haut de son visage, avant de jeter des coups d'œil en direction de son frère – qui vient placer son bras de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse voir les résultats de ses exercices.

Un bruit de gorge songeur lui échappe.

Se découvrir père à tout juste vingt et un ans – et de trois garçons, qui plus est – avait été un choc terrible pour lui à l'époque. Non seulement la Shinra était parvenue à lui faire des enfants dans le dos, mais en plus, elle aurait longtemps pu lui cacher la chose s'il ne l'avait pas découverte par hasard un jour qu'il se rendait au Département scientifique.

Sa colère, à ce moment-là, avait été d'autant plus grande que Loz et Yazoo étaient déjà âgés de quatre ans. La compagnie leur avait donc volé une partie de leur enfance – comme elle lui avait volé la sienne –, ce qui avait précipité sa décision de lui donner sa démission – forcée, car à aucun moment il ne s'était attendu à ce qu'elle l'accepte – pour emmener avec lui ses enfants et tenter, avec eux, de se construire un semblant de famille.

_Et c'est une chance qu'Angeal et Genesis aient décidé de me suivre. Bien des choses n'auraient pas été possibles, sinon…_

Par exemple, il aurait certainement eu du mal à leur faire l'école à la maison, comme c'est le cas actuellement.

Au moment de leur installation ici, Angeal l'avait toutefois poussé à les inscrire dans une école – arguant qu'ils avaient besoin de voir d'autres enfants et de se sociabiliser un peu –, mais l'expérience avait rapidement tourné court. Déjà parce qu'il s'inquiétait que la Shinra puisse les lui enlever pendant ces heures où ils seraient privés de sa protection, mais aussi parce que Loz et Yazoo – Kadaj étant alors encore trop jeune pour vivre cette expérience – avaient de toute façon été expulsés dès le premier jour, car ingérables. Beaucoup trop. Ce qui l'avait clairement arrangé, car lui permettant de justifier qu'il préférait s'occuper de leur instruction lui-même.

Reportant son attention sur le cahier de Kadaj, il en tourne distraitement les pages. Il n'est pas franchement étonné que l'exercice de son fils ait tourné ainsi. Du haut de ses cinq ans, il a encore du mal à se concentrer longtemps, surtout sur des activités aussi ennuyeuses pour un petit garçon. Les deux pages précédentes sont remplies de grosses lettres hésitantes, mais plutôt bien formées, et puis est survenue la catastrophe.

— Est-ce que tu veux faire autre chose ?

En réponse, Kadaj opine du chef. Dans le même temps, une exclamation échappe à Loz. Ayant tenté de se rapprocher de son frère pour lorgner sur ses exercices, Yazoo a stoppé sa progression en lui plaquant une main contre le front. Un peu trop violemment, sans doute, car Loz se met à pleurnicher :

— Ça fait mal, Yazoo !

— Papa a dit que tu devais pas tricher.

Reposant le cahier près de Kadaj, Sephiroth lui dit :

— Il faut que je m'occupe de tes frères. Tu peux dessiner en attendant.

Puis il se lève du canapé et va s'asseoir aux côtés de Loz. Tout en lui passant une main dans les cheveux, il jette un œil à l'avancée de ses exercices. Sans surprise, la moitié n'a pas été réalisée et il s'est trompé dans deux d'entre eux. Du côté de Yazoo, par contre, il n'a pas grand-chose à dire. Tous les calculs sont bons et il les a en plus réalisés rapidement. Comme il l'en félicite, Loz décoche un regard envieux à son frère.

— Fais une pause, dit Sephiroth à Yazoo. Loz, on va les terminer ensemble, d'accord ?

Là-dessus, il attrape un stylo et va pour lui réexpliquer comment il est censé s'y prendre, quand Angeal remonte du rez-de-chaussée.

— Je vais faire des courses, lui annonce-t-il. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

— Tifa tient la salle ?

— Oui. Et Gen' ne devrait pas tarder à venir lui donner un coup de main. (Puis, récupérant son porte-feuille dans son manteau suspendu le long du mur, il insiste :) Besoin de rien ?

Et à Sephiroth de répondre « non » de la tête, avant de se pencher à nouveau sur les exercices de son fils.


	3. Chapter 3

6

— Et maintenant ils se liguent tous les deux contre moi, alors que je n'ai pas arrêté de m'excuser !

Debout derrière le comptoir, Genesis a croisé les bras. Et sur son visage, l'expression de celui prêt à porter plainte contre la vie pour oser le traiter aussi injustement.

— Pourquoi tu leur as montré un film qui fait peur, aussi ?

— Ouais, il fallait bien t'attendre à ce que Sephiroth ne passe pas l'éponge facilement.

Agacé par ce manque de solidarité, Genesis adresse un regard peu amène aux deux traîtres qui, installés face à lui, semblent beaucoup s'amuser de son malheur. Leurs uniformes de Première classe sur le dos, Zack et Kunsel viennent seulement de passer commande. Et tandis que Tifa s'occupe de préparer celle-ci, Genesis réplique :

— Vous deux, je tiens à vous dire que je n'ai jamais rien attendu de vous, mais que vous arrivez tout de même à me décevoir.

Puis il adresse un regard en coin à Kunsel qui, il en est persuadé, est en train de lever les yeux au ciel derrière son casque. Zack, lui, se contente de rire.

— Toujours le même, hein, Gen' ?

— Pour toi ce sera Genesis à partir d'aujourd'hui. Et je ne leur ai PAS montré un film qui fait peur. Je leur ai montré un film censé être adapté aux enfants et qui m'a finalement poignardé dans le dos !

— Tu sais, c'est pas parce que c'est un dessin animé que c'est forcément pour les gosses, lui fait savoir Zack.

Qui échange ensuite un regard entendu avec Kunsel, avant que les deux ne pouffent de rire. De plus en plus exaspéré par leur attitude, Genesis va pour les gratifier d'un remontage de bretelles en règle quand Tifa, qui arrive avec la commande de ces imbéciles, explique :

— C'est surtout qu'il y a des enfants plus sensibles que d'autres et que certains films, même s'ils sont destinés à un jeune public, ne sont pas conseillés en dessous d'un certain âge. Seulement, ce n'est pas toujours clairement indiqué.

— Merci, Tifa ! Enfin quelqu'un qui a compris ! Et ce n'est pas que ce n'était pas clairement indiqué, c'est juste qu'il n'y avait rien d'indiqué du tout !

— Et ça racontait quoi ton film, au juste ? s'enquiert Zack en récupérant le café crème que lui tend la jeune femme.

— Oh, une histoire stupide… d'un enfant qui tombe dans un trou et se retrouve dans un monde peuplé de trolls ou quelque chose du genre.

— Les trolls, ça mange de la chair humaine, souligne Kunsel en prenant une gorgée de son thé.

— Oui, grogne Genesis. C'est ce que j'ai compris quand Loz s'est mis à hurler.

Et à voir l'état dans lequel lui et Kadaj étaient quand il est remonté à l'étage, il y avait un moment déjà qu'ils avaient atteint leur limite. Le film en était presque aux trois quarts et Loz avait le visage rouge et le nez morveux à force de pleurer. Imité par Kadaj, il se tenait recroquevillé contre un Yazoo absolument imperturbable.

— Dans tous les cas, je compte bien écrire une lettre à qui de droit pour me plaindre. Je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir été victime de cette tromperie !

— J'adorerais voir la tête du type qui la recevra, ricane Zack. Surtout s'il sait qui tu es. Ouais, ça risque d'être drôle !

— En particulier quand on connaît son style mélodramatique, ajoute Kunsel. Le pauvre type n'a pas fini de la lire, sa lettre.

Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, Genesis rétorque avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix :

— Tu sais quoi, Kunsel ? Je ne comprends décidément par comment un type comme toi a pu passer Première classe. Je ne comprends déjà pas comment celui-là (Disant cela, il désigne Zack du menton) est parvenu à cet exploit, mais alors toi… à croire que le SOLDAT est tombé bien bas depuis que nous l'avons quitté !

À nouveau, il parierait que son interlocuteur lève les yeux au ciel.

— Oh allez, Gen', le prends pas comme ça, lui dit Zack en attaquant sa part de tarte au citron. Et puis ça tombe bien que tu parles du SOLDAT, parce que nous, on serait pas contre que toi ou Angeal, ou même Sephiroth, vous veniez y donner quelques cours à l'occasion. Je sais bien que c'est tendu entre vous et la Shinra, maintenant, mais y a pas mal de nos jeunes qui seraient drôlement fiers de vous avoir comme professeurs.

— Surtout Sephiroth. Il y a une sacrée demande pour lui.

— Gnagnagnagna.

— Mâture, très mâture.

— Tellement que je vais finir par te mettre à la porte si tu continues à me chercher, Kunsel !

Le menacé se contente de soupirer et s'en retourne à son thé. Zack, lui, enfourne dans sa bouche la moitié de ce qu'il reste de son gâteau et dit, sans se soucier d'avaler avant :

— 'fin, il a raison. Tous les nouveaux qu'on récupère veulent absolument le rencontrer.

— Du coup, vous nous les envoyez ici et c'est pour ça que certains jours, ça ressemble à un repère à SOLDATs.

— C'est bon pour vos affaires, non ?

— Par contre les jeunes nous reviennent un peu mitigés, dit Kunsel en désignant à Tifa un muffin qui s'exhibe sous une cloche avec d'autres congénères. D'un côté, ils sont tout émus d'avoir pu rencontrer une légende…

— … et de l'autre, finit Zack. Ils sont un peu choqués de voir dans quoi il s'est reconverti.

— Ce qui ne les empêche pas de revenir, grommelle Genesis. Et de nous casser les pieds avec leurs questions. D'ailleurs, vous devriez voir leurs têtes quand on leur explique grâce à qui on se retrouve avec ce commerce !

Une pointe de satisfaction s'empare de Genesis, comme il peut voir Zack se dandiner, soudain mal à l'aise.

— Je vous ai dit que c'était juste une blague ! Comment je pouvais savoir que vous piocherez ma proposition ?

— En utilisant ta tête, pour changer ?

— Il a pas tort, sur ce coup, lui glisse Kunsel. Même si les chances étaient minces, tu aurais dû te douter que ça pouvait arriver.

Cette fois, Zack ne répond pas. Se contente de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres avec l'expression du coupable qui a bien compris qu'on ne lui pardonnerait jamais son erreur.

Peu avant de quitter la Shinra, les trois ex-Premières classes avaient en effet décidé – après d'âpres débats qui ne débouchaient sur rien – de remettre le choix de leur carrière future entre les mains du hasard. Conscients qu'ils allaient devoir repartir de zéro et qu'avec des enfants en bas âges, garder un métier plus ou moins semblable au leur n'était pas tellement envisageable, chacun avait donc noté sur des morceaux de papier les autres possibilités qu'ils pensaient à leur portée – avec pour idée d'en piocher une et de l'accepter quelle qu'elle soit.

Témoins de leur petit manège, Loz et Yazoo étaient allés trouver Zack pour qu'il leur écrive des propositions supplémentaires qu'ils comptaient glisser dans le lot, à l'insu des adultes. Et parce qu'il avait trouvé la chose hilarante, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'y apporter sa petite contribution – déjà plié en deux à l'idée de ce que ça donnerait si ces trois-là venaient à se retrouver avec un commerce comme celui-là.

— Enfin, soupire Genesis. Ce qui est fait est fait. Et puis les enfants se plaisent ici, alors ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'on risque de fermer boutique.

— Une chance pour toi, hein, Tifa ? lance Zack.

Il ponctue sa phrase d'un clin d'œil auquel la jeune femme répond par un sourire.

Kunsel a presque terminé son muffin, à présent. Des miettes au coin de la bouche, qu'il essuie d'un coup de serviette, il remarque que Genesis le fixe et l'interroge du regard… avant de se rappeler que ce dit regard, l'ex-SOLDAT ne peut pas le voir.

— Maintenant que j'y pense, lui dit Genesis en croisant les bras sur le plateau, près de lui. Je crois que je n'ai encore jamais vu ton visage et ça commence un peu à m'agacer. C'est quoi ton problème, exactement, avec ce casque ?

— J'aime m'entourer de mystère.

— Haha !

— Passe au SOLDAT si tu veux le voir sans, lui fait savoir Zack. Il s'est fait passer un savon, la dernière fois, par notre cher directeur. Paraîtrait que le président n'a pas apprécié qu'il se pointe avec chaque fois qu'on le sollicite quelque part. Et puis, vu qu'il est Première classe, maintenant… bin, les jeunes, tout ça, ils ont tout de suite moins confiance en un type qui leur montre jamais son visage.

— C'était un sacré savon, confirme Kunsel. En tant que Première classe, je suis pourtant censé pouvoir m'habiller comme je veux.

— Et voilà ce que tu as décidé de faire de cette liberté, réplique Genesis en le désignant d'un geste de la main. Sérieusement, tu es encore plus déprimant qu'Angeal !

Certain que l'autre lève les yeux au ciel pour la troisième fois, il prend note de passer un de ces quatre au SOLDAT… au moins histoire de percer ce mystère.


	4. Chapter 4

7

Leurs cours et la sieste de Kadaj terminés, les petits sont descendus en salle pour prendre leur goûter. Installés à une table, on peut les entendre rire entre eux, mêler leurs petites voix à celles des conversations qui encombrent le lieu.

Genesis, qui les observe, un doigt porté à ses lèvres, note :

— Ils n'ont pas l'air si traumatisés que ça… je suis certain qu'ils n'y pensent déjà plus !

— Dit celui qui n'a pas été obligé de les coucher hier, réplique Sephiroth.

Occupé à encaisser un client, il ne se donne pas la peine de se tourner vers Genesis qui, de son côté, lui décoche un regard agacé.

— Je te signale que j'ai voulu t'aider, mais tu m'as dit que si je repointais le nez dans leur chambre, tu m'étripais. Excuse-moi de tenir à la vie !

— Vous allez pas vous disputer ici ?! s'interpose Angeal, qui sent venir la scène.

Tifa, qui a raccroché son tablier à sa place initiale, sort de derrière le comptoir et leur lance :

— J'y vais, à demain tout le monde ! Oh, et si vous avez besoin d'aide pour le plancher, monsieur Hewley, je peux rester un peu plus tard demain.

En réponse, Angeal opine du chef et la porte d'entrée se referme sur un tintement derrière la jeune femme. Genesis, qui s'est approché de lui, arque à présent un sourcil.

— Monsieur Hewley… ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as droit à du monsieur, toi, alors que pour moi, c'est seulement Genesis ?

— Parce que je suis quelqu'un de respectable.

— Et c'est censé signifier… ?

Il y a une note dangereuse, dans la voix de Genesis. Une menace de conflits à venir. Angeal préfère donc ne pas répondre et s'en retourne à sa vaisselle.

La salle est noire de monde, à présent. En majorité des jeunes, mais aussi quelques femmes adultes venues se détendre seules ou en groupe. À une table, trois Troisièmes classes discutent bruyamment entre eux.

Tel un monarque qui surveillerait son royaume, Genesis laisse son regard voler autour de lui et donne l'impression d'être plutôt satisfait de ce qu'il voit.

L'établissement qui est à présent le leur est un ancien hôtel-restaurant ayant fait faillite bien des années auparavant. Le lieu était complètement laissé à l'abandon, sa façade dégradée et son prix de vente, de nombreuses fois revu à la baisse, plus qu'intéressant. Alors, oui, le rendre à nouveau fonctionnel avait alourdi la facture, mais encore aujourd'hui, surtout dans une ville comme Midgar, Genesis ne croit pas qu'il leur aurait été possible de trouver pour le même prix un bâtiment même moitié moins grand que celui-là.

À l'étage, toutes les chambres sont pourvues de leur salle de bain personnelle et ils en possèdent suffisamment en rab pour que les enfants, une fois qu'ils en exprimeront l'envie, puissent avoir chacun la leur. Ils ont également d'autres salles, à l'arrière, dont une de musculation avec tout le matériel nécessaire à d'anciens SOLDATs désireux de ne pas se laisser aller malgré une vie devenue routinière.

Le terrain, lui, est suffisamment vaste pour que les enfants puissent y épuiser leur trop-plein d'énergie, mais aussi pour leur permettre – à lui, comme à ses deux compagnons – de s'affronter sans craindre de provoquer de dégâts du côté des voisins – enfin, à condition, bien sûr, qu'ils évitent de se laisser un peu trop emporter.

Quant aux charges qui pourraient venir alourdir leur budget, ils ont pu obtenir une diminution intéressante de celles-ci auprès de la Shinra – qui, bien qu'ils soient brouillés avec elle, préfère les voir rester à Midgar, plutôt que d'aller se retrancher dans un pays lointain.

_C'est plus simple pour nous tenir à l'œil. Et puis, on est également de bons chiens de garde… oui, avec nous ici, la ville se sent bien protégée, mais…_

Même le chien le mieux entraîné, une fois qu'il a déjà mordu la main de son maître, pourra recommencer. Et c'est en partie pour cette raison que l'on continue de les surveiller.

 _D'ailleurs, si la Shinra se pensait capable de se débarrasser de nous_ _sans courir le risque d'être détruite_ _au passage,_ _je suis sûr qu'elle l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps._

D'où la nécessité, pour eux, de conserver la forme malgré leur existence actuelle.

Son attention se porte finalement en direction d'Angeal. Penché au-dessus de l'évier, il a retroussé ses manches, dévoilant ainsi ses avant-bras musclés. Un « Mhhh… » appréciateur lui échappe, comme il laisse son regard s'attarder sur ses larges épaules et son dos puissant, contre lequel il fait bon se reposer. Avec un petit sourire, il se rapproche et, d'une main, vient doucement lui caresser la nuque, puis suivre la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale.

À ce contact, Angeal se crispe.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Eh bien quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

— Arrête ça, bon sang !

Comme il le repousse, visiblement gêné, Genesis laisse entendre un petit rire. Se rapproche davantage, pour lui poser les mains sur les bras.

— Ce qui me fait penser que tu ne m'as pas encore embrassé, aujourd'hui. Je sais que celui-là m'en veut, mais tu n'as pas de raison de suivre son exemple.

— Gen' !

Le sourire de Genesis s'élargit. Les oreilles d'Angeal ont tourné au rouge vif et il peut le sentir se crisper davantage, comme il se laisse aller contre son dos. Puis il lui passe les bras autour du cou et dit :

— Ne fais pas le timide, 'Geal. Personne ne regarde.

— Tout le monde regarde, rectifie Sephiroth.

Installé sur un tabouret derrière le comptoir, les jambes croisées et le visage soutenu par une main, il a l'expression blasée de ceux qui sont bien trop habitués à ce spectacle pour y trouver encore de l'intérêt.

Ses deux compagnons tournent les yeux en direction du reste de la salle et Angeal pique un fard carabiné. L'ensemble de leur clientèle a en effet fait silence pour les fixer. Du côté des Troisièmes classes, l'un d'eux aspire bruyamment sa boisson.

— J'ai dit, reprend Genesis, dont le regard se fait menaçant. Personne. Ne. Regarde !

Un moment de flottement suit ses paroles, avant que chacun ne s'empresse de retourner à son occupation première.

Satisfait, Genesis se laisse de nouveau aller contre Angeal.

— Tu vois ?

— J'ai dit non !

Toujours cramoisi, Angeal le repousse sans beaucoup de délicatesse. Avec un air choqué, Genesis fait quelque pas en arrière et, la main portée à l'emplacement de son cœur, le regarde s'en retourner à sa vaisselle. Un silence s'ensuit. Un silence lourd pendant lequel chacun – ou presque – craint ce qu'il va arriver ensuite.

Genesis prend finalement une longue inspiration et, sur un ton de tragédie, la voix légèrement tremblante, déclare :

— Tu ne m'aimes plus, Angeal.

Sentant ses joues le chauffer de plus belle, ce dernier grogne entre ses dents :

— Qu'est-ce que tu as encore été m'inventer ?

— Non, non, inutile de le nier. Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose de changé chez toi. Tu ne me regardes plus avec la même adoration et…

— Je ne t'ai jamais regardé avec adoration !

— Quand nous sommes juste toi et moi, il n'y a plus cette passion qui t'animait. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être devenu un fardeau, pour toi. Un pis-aller. Parce que tu as à présent mieux sous la main et…

— Je… tu… sérieusement ?!

— … que tu saurais t'en contenter s'il n'était pas si peu porté sur la chose. Bien sûr, je pourrais être jaloux. Je pourrais ! (Et désignant Sephiroth, il ajoute :) Mais je sais bien, va, pourquoi la flamme s'en est allée. Je ne peux même pas te le reprocher, dans le fond, car aussi insupportable que Monsieur parfait puisse l'être, je l'ai déjà suffisamment vu nu pour pouvoir dire que…

Angeal est au bord de l'implosion. La tête rentrée dans les épaules et le visage en ébullition, il jure entre ses dents. Bien conscient que même s'ils s'emploient à ne pas regarder dans leur direction, il n'y a pas un seul de leur client qui ne suit pas attentivement leur échange. En-dehors de la voix de Genesis, la salle au grand complet est plongée dans le silence et cet imbécile parle tellement fort que…

— C'est pas vrai, craque-t-il, en jetant son éponge dans l'eau savonneuse, qui provoque des éclaboussures aux quatre coins de l'évier. C'est bon, viens par ici !

Là-dessus, il attrape Genesis par le bras et l'entraîne à sa suite en direction de l'arrière-salle – inconscient du sourire hautement satisfait qu'arbore à présent son compagnon.

Toujours dans la même position et l'air plus blasé que jamais, Sephiroth se contente de soupirer.


	5. Chapter 5

8

Sephiroth tire le rideau de fer, avant d'en fermer son cadenas. Puis, rangeant la clef dans la poche arrière de son jean, il laisse son regard s'attarder sur la rue où ils logent, particulièrement paisible à cette heure. Le soleil, grosse masse orangeâtre qu'il peut apercevoir entre deux buildings, continue sa chute inexorable, teintant d'un rouge presque sanguin le ciel témoin de son déclin.

Après avoir salué d'un signe de tête une voisine promenant son chien, il rejoint la ruelle qui longe la façade de leur établissement et retourne à l'intérieur par la porte de service. Là, il en fait tourner le verrou, avant de s'avancer dans la salle. Derrière le comptoir, Angeal est encore occupé avec les comptes de la journée. Une main soutenant sa tête, il a les sourcils froncés de concentration.

— Tu as besoin que je fasse autre chose ? (Et comme un grognement négatif lui répond, il ajoute :) Dans ce cas, je monte.

Quand il arrive à l'étage, des odeurs de cuisine ont déjà envahi le salon.

Du côté du couloir donnant sur les chambres, il peut entendre ses fils qu'il a envoyés se changer dans la leur. La voix de Yazoo émet des « Boum ! Graaaah ! BOUM ! », auxquels répondent les rires de ses frères. Un petit sourire lui monte aux lèvres.

Se dirigeant en direction de la cuisine, dont l'entrée se situe à la droite du salon, il y trouve Genesis occupé derrière ses fourneaux. Sur le frigidaire, Angeal a aimanté le planning de la semaine. Ce soir, c'est effectivement à Genesis de s'occuper du dîner, mais demain, ce sera à son tour. En attendant, il est de corvée de poubelles et décide de s'en acquitter immédiatement.

Récupérant le sac dans le bac situé près de son compagnon, il en noue l'ouverture quand ce dernier lui dit :

— Pense à prendre celle de ma salle de bain.

Pour toute réponse, Sephiroth opine du chef et va pour sortir, quand Genesis le rattrape par la manche. Se retournant vers lui, il l'interroge du regard.

— Tu as fini de me faire la tête ou je dois m'attendre à passer une mauvaise soirée ?

— Ne tourne pas les choses comme si tu étais la victime, ici.

— Par la Déesse, Seph ! Je t'ai dit que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !

— C'est vrai, tu l'as dit…

— Et ?

Sephiroth marque un silence.

— Et je crois que je peux passer l'éponge pour cette fois.

En réponse, Genesis lève les yeux au ciel. Il est toutefois évident qu'il ne tirera rien de mieux de cette tête de mule et décide donc de s'en contenter. Ne peut néanmoins s'empêcher de rétorquer en s'en retournant à ses casseroles :

— Je vois que monsieur est magnanime ! (Avant de prendre un air songeur, puis de se tourner à nouveau vers Sephiroth avec un sourire malin.) Et est-ce que monsieur le serait suffisamment pour enfin daigner m'embrasser lui aussi ?

En réponse, Sephiroth arque un sourcil, visiblement peu décidé à accéder à sa requête. Genesis grogne :

— Magnanime, mais pas trop non plus. C'est bon, va-t'en ! J'ai bien compris que j'étais encore puni.

Puis, après un soupir, il porte à ses lèvres la cuillère en bois laissée à l'abandon dans la sauce qui est en train de cuir. Opine du chef, comme il la trouve à son goût, et baisse l'intensité du feu sous sa casserole.

Sephiroth, qui n'a toujours pas bougé, sent bien qu'il se montre injuste envers lui. Il sait que Genesis aime ses enfants et qu'il ne leur causerait jamais volontairement de mal. D'autant que si cette existence, aujourd'hui, leur est permise, c'est aussi parce que celui-ci a su le soutenir quand il s'est découvert père. Tout comme Angeal, il a en partie sacrifié sa carrière pour leur bien, à lui et ses fils. Et tout en continuant, dans les premiers temps, à travailler au SOLDAT, il l'avait aidé à construire ce que leur famille possède aujourd'hui; tout en lui apportant le soutien moral dont il avait besoin, financier en cas de coup dur et, plus tard, affectif.

Il ne devrait donc déjà plus lui en vouloir pour cette histoire de film. Seulement, quand il s'agit de ses fils, il a du mal à se comporter de façon rationnelle.

_Mais peut-être que je devrais faire davantage d'effort ?_

Abandonnant sa poubelle près de la porte, il revient finalement vers Genesis et lui passe les bras autour de la taille. Se laisse aller contre son dos et, les yeux clos, vient nicher son visage contre con cou.

Le sourire revient aux lèvres de Genesis, qui dit :

— Tu vois quand tu veux ?

Pour toute réponse, Sephiroth émet un bruit de gorge. Conserve les yeux fermés, comme il prolonge son étreinte.

Ce sont finalement trois chocs contre ses jambes qui le poussent à les rouvrir. Baissant les yeux, il peut voir que ses fils les ont rejoints et que tous trois, à présent en pyjama, sont agrippés à lui, leurs grands yeux levés dans sa direction. Loz le gratifie même d'un magnifique sourire, auquel il manque toutefois plusieurs dents.

— Vous tombez bien, bande de monstres ! leur lance Genesis. J'ai besoin de vous pour mettre la table.

— Moi, je veux aller aux poubelles avec papa, réplique Kadaj, dont l'expression s'est déjà faite grognonne.

Ses frères ouvrent la bouche pour signifier que c'est également ce qu'ils veulent, mais Sephiroth les devance :

— Cette fois, c'est au tour de Kadaj. Vous viendrez une prochaine fois.

Il peut voir la déception s'imprimer sur les traits de Loz, mais Yazoo se contente de hausser les épaules avant de filer en direction du placard où est rangée la vaisselle. Son frère l'imite peu après en traînant des pieds.

Genesis en profite pour voler un baiser à Sephiroth et lui dit :

— Je les surveille. Toi, n'oublie pas ma poubelle, par contre.

En réponse, Sephiroth lui décoche un regard agacé, mais va récupérer sa poubelle sans un mot. Puis, Kadaj sur ses talons, il quitte la cuisine – a la satisfaction d'entendre du raffut y éclater à peine en a-t-il passé la porte et son compagnon s'énerver :

— Vous n'allez pas commencer à vous battre ?! Je vous préviens que si vous me cassez quelque chose, je…

9

Sephiroth referme doucement la porte derrière lui, les traits tirés par le manque de sommeil. Ses fils, heureusement, ont accepté de se coucher sans faire d'histoire et Kadaj se trouve déjà au pays des songes. À travers le battant, il peut encore entendre Loz et Yazoo chuchoter entre eux, mais au vu de leur fatigue, il ne doute pas qu'ils imiteront rapidement leur frère.

Sortant de sa chambre, une serviette sur les épaules avec laquelle il termine de s'essuyer les cheveux, Angeal questionne :

— Alors ?

— Aucun problème, lui répond Sephiroth en le rejoignant. J'espère juste qu'il n'y en aura pas un pour nous faire un cauchemar au milieu de la nuit.

Angeal grogne en réponse. Les deux tournent ensuite les yeux en direction de Genesis qui, sortant à son tour de sa chambre, vient s'adosser contre l'encadrement de la porte et s'enquiert :

— Alors ? Qui daignera m'honorer de sa compagnie ce soir ?

— On t'a dit qu'on avait du sommeil à récupérer, rétorque Angeal.

— Et tu es insupportable quand on accepte de dormir avec toi, ajoute Sephiroth.

— Je suis câlin. Quel mal y a-t-il à ça ?

Angeal et Sephiroth s'échangent un regard qui en dit long. Puis le premier répond :

— De toute façon, on pensait plutôt dormir chacun de notre côté cette nuit.

Et à en croire l'expression de Genesis, c'est un peu comme s'il venait de l'insulter.

— Pardon ? Pouvez-vous répéter, mon cher Hewley ? Je crois avoir mal entendu.

Angeal prend une longue inspiration.

— J'ai dit…

— Je sais très bien ce que tu as dit, Angeal ! le coupe Genesis avec humeur. Et je vais vous dire : si vous me faites ça, je ne vous adresse plus la parole pour le reste de la semaine !

Et à ses compagnons de s'échanger à nouveau un regard.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? questionne Angeal. Ça m'a l'air plutôt tentant, non ?

— Très !

— Et en plus vous vous foutez de moi ?!

Comme il a haussé le ton, il récolte un regard noir de la part de Sephiroth, qui mène vivement un doigt à ses lèvres. Genesis porte une main aux siennes, grommelle quelque chose derrière, avant de reprendre, plus bas :

— Et moi je vous propose autre chose : pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne dormirait pas tous les trois ensemble, pour changer ?

Proposition qui est loin de rencontrer l'unanimité, comme en témoigne l'expression de ses compagnons. L'air sévère, Angeal croise les bras.

— Gen', je crois qu'on a dit quelque chose à propos des plans à trois.

Et à Sephiroth d'approuver gravement. Genesis lève les yeux au ciel et soupire.

— Oui, je sais, c'est pas votre truc. Quelle bande de rabat-joies vous faites ! Je serai sage, d'accord ?

Pour la troisième fois, Angeal et Sephiroth s'échangent un regard.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? questionne le premier.

— J'ai des doutes quant au fait qu'il soit capable de rester tranquille.

— Ouais, pareil.

— Si je vous dérange… !

— Mais il n'a pas l'air décidé à lâcher l'affaire. Et je suis fatigué.

— Idem.

— Et mon lit est grand, moelleux et accueillant, les incite Genesis avec un geste de la main en direction de sa chambre. Ne faites pas les timides et acceptez d'être mes hôtes pour cette nuit.

Le tout dit d'un air à ce point aguicheur que les deux autres sentent venir le piège. Ils décident malgré tout de lui laisser sa chance, n'ayant plus tellement l'énergie de se disputer avec lui.

Genesis a un sourire rayonnant quand il referme la porte derrière eux. A presque l'air d'un enfant à qui l'on viendrait d'offrir le jouet de ses rêves. La chambre, elle, est comme à son habitude encombrée de livres et de vêtements qu'on a abandonnés aux quatre coins de la pièce après avoir hésité à les porter, pour finalement leur en préférer d'autres. Une forte odeur de parfum englobe le tout et, pour tout éclairage, des loupiotes fixées au-dessus du lit.

— Faites comme chez vous, je vous en prie, dit Genesis en se glissant déjà sous les couvertures, avant de tapoter le matelas. Seph, mets-toi entre nous, tu veux ?

— Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours à moi de me mettre au milieu… ?

— Parce que je suis le maître des lieux et que c'est donc à moi d'en décider.

— Tu vois, grommelle Angeal en abandonnant sa serviette sur le fauteuil situé près de l'entrée, tandis que Sephiroth se dirige de mauvaise grâce en direction du lit. Il commence déjà à être infernal.

— Je vais faire semblant d'en être étonné.

— Haha, leur lance Genesis. Plaignez-vous, plaignez-vous ! En attendant, moi, j'éteins la lumière.

La seconde d'après, la lumière est effectivement éteinte et ils se retrouvent plongés dans le noir. Angeal et Sephiroth terminent tant bien que mal de s'installer dans le lit qui, s'il est effectivement assez large pour les accueillir tous les trois, ne l'est toutefois pas assez pour leur permettre de ne pas être collés les uns autres. Rapidement mal à l'aise, Sephiroth remue. Et à Angeal de lui dire :

— Attends. Dis-moi si c'est mieux comme ça.

Avant de se tourner sur le flanc, histoire de libérer un peu d'espace entre eux. Sephiroth émet un bruit de gorge appréciateur et, le regard rivé en direction du plafond, finit par fermer les yeux. Faisant le vide en lui, il ne tarde pas à retrouver sa tranquillité et, sa fatigue le rattrapant, par somnoler. Moment de tranquillité qui tourne toutefois vite court, comme il peut sentir Genesis se rapprocher davantage. Sa main vient se balader sur son torse, avant de s'arrêter au niveau de sa nuque. Et comme ses lèvres commencent elles aussi à se faire envahissantes, il émet un claquement de langue agacé.

— Il n'a vraiment pas décidé d'être calme.

— C'était couru, grogne Angeal. Gen', arrête ça !

— Je lui montre juste mon affection. Ne sois pas jaloux, mon cœur.

— Je le mets dehors ?

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Dites donc ! s'agace Genesis. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes dans ma chambre, ici !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est donc la fiiiiiin ! En tout cas de cette fic de présentation. x) Je ne sais pas encore trop quand je pourrai commencer à proposer la fic principale (Toujours le même problème : le temps ! Le temps qui manque !), mais j'ai déjà hâte de pouvoir me replonger dans ce projet.
> 
> En tout cas, j'espère que cette fic vous aura plu et je vous dis à la prochaine pour ceux qui le voudront bien. :)


End file.
